Michael Shrieve
Michael Shrieve (born July 6 1949, in San Francisco) is a U.S. drummer, percussionist, and later an electronic music composer. His name is included on the alumni "Wall of Fame" at John F. Kennedy Middle School in Redwood City, California. He is an alum of Junípero Serra High School. History Michael Shrieve is best known as the drummer in an early line-up of Carlos Santana's band Santana and for his performance at the 1969 Woodstock festival when he was 20 years old (Turning 20 on July 6th). He was one of the youngest musicians to perform at The Woodstock Festival. He left the original Santana Band to pursue solo projects. One little known but worthy effort was his drumming in the 1976 release of Automatic Man with guitarist Pat Thrall. He also played in the band Hagar Schon Aaronson Shrieve (with Sammy Hagar, Neal Schon, and Kenny Aaronson). He also played drums on former Supertramp member Roger Hodgson's first solo album In the Eye of the Storm. From 1979 to 1984, he collaborated as a percussionist in Richard Wahnfried, a side project of Klaus Schulze (another drummer turned electronic composer) while recording with Schulze his own first "solo" album of electronic music, Transfer Station Blue in 1984. He has also collaborated with David Beal, Andy Summers, Steve Roach, Stomu Yamashta, Jonas Hellborg, Buckethead, and others. In 2001, he appeared on the Revolution Void album Increase the Dosage. He currently lives in Seattle, Washington and plays in Fusion Jazz group at ToST in Fremont, Seattle with Danny Godinez, Joe Doria, John Fricke, and Farko Dosumov. Discography Drummer (This is a partial discography.) * (1969) Santana - Santana (drums) * (1970) Santana - Abraxas (drums) * (1971) Santana - Santana III (drums) * (1972) Santana - Caravanserai (drums) * (1973) Santana - Welcome (drums) * (1974) Santana - Borboletta (drums) * (1976) Automatic Man * (1976) Go / Stomu Yamashta * (1979) Richard Wahnfried - Time Actor (percussion) * (1981) Novo Combo - Novo Combo (drums) * (1981) Richard Wahnfried - Tonwelle (drums) * (1982) Novo Combo - Animation Generation (drums) * (1984) Richard Wahnfried - Megatone (percussion) * (1984) Hagar Schon Aaronson Shrieve (HSAS) - Through The Fire (drums) * (1984) Roger Hodgson - In the Eye Of the Storm (drums) * (1995) Jonas Hellborg and Buckethead - Octave of the Holy Innocents (drums) * (2004) Revolution Void - Increase The Dosage (drums, only one track) Composer * (1984) Transfer Station Blue (with Kevin Shrieve & Klaus Schulze, recorded 1979-1983) * (1989) The Big Picture (with David Beal) * (1989) Stiletto (with Mark Isham, David Torn, Andy Summers & Terje Gevelt) * (1989) The Leaving Time (with Steve Roach) * (1995) Two Doors (with Jonas Hellborg & Shawn Lane) * (2001) Fascination (with Bill Frisell & Wayne Horvitz) * (2005) Oracle (with Amon Tobin) (available only on iTunes) * (2006) Drums of Compassion '' (with Jeff Greinke, Jack DeJohnette, Zakir Hussain & Airto Moriera) Producer * (2007) AriSawkaDoria - ''Chapter One (co-producer) External links *Official website Category:Drummers Category:1949 births Category:Living people